Une ultime requête
by bloodykitchengirl
Summary: OS - Edward, croyant que Bella est morte, vient demander aux Volturi de mettre fin à ses jours. Bella part avec Alice à Voltera pour tenter de le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...


**UNE ULTIME REQUETE par bloodykitchengirl**

**Demetri/Bella**

**Disclaimer **

L'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages et donner libre cours à mes délires…

**Résumé**

OS - Edward, croyant que Bella est morte, vient demander aux Volturi de mettre fin à ses jours. Bella part avec Alice à Voltera pour tenter de le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais sur place, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Repartiront-ils tous ensemble sains et saufs ?

**Note de l'auteure**

Je sais ce que vous pensez : encore une autre digression et toujours pas de nouveaux chapitres pour mes fictions... Mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout de mon idée survenue brusquement au cours de l'été dernier. En toute franchise, j'ai développé une certaine tendresse pour ce couple atypique au fil du temps et je ne sais pas où ça va me mener encore. J'adresse un grand merci à mes amies qui m'encouragent quotidiennement. Les filles, je vous aime ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**DEMETRI**

Je m'apprête à me lever quand tout à coup, une main se pose sur mon entrejambe et me retient dans le lit. La main commence alors à s'activer dans l'espoir sans doute de renouveler nos ébats nocturnes mais même si mon membre viril apprécie l'attention qui lui est accordée, mon esprit est complètement ailleurs.

- Sacha, nous n'avons plus le temps de jouer. Il est temps pour toi de repartir dans ta chambre !

- A tes ordres, chef !

La beauté blonde qui avait eu mes faveurs la veille, tenant à son joli minois, n'insiste pas davantage et me libère de sa poigne d'acier avant de se rhabiller et de me laisser seul. J'en profite aussitôt pour foncer dans la douche et enlever scrupuleusement toute trace de son odeur sur ma peau avant d'aller rejoindre Félix, mon meilleur ami, comme tous les matins depuis cinq cents ans, dans la salle d'entraînement au combat du château.

En effet, tous les deux, nous sommes en charge de l'entraînement au combat des soldats de l'armée Volturi. Malgré sa force colossale, je bats Félix à chaque fois car je suis un plus fin stratège que lui. Nous sommes donc complémentaires pour offrir la meilleure des formations possible afin qu'un maximum des nôtres restent en vie en cas de conflit. Les vampires étant des créatures assez belliqueuses et territoriales, il faut très souvent les remettre dans le droit chemin afin de ne pas révéler notre existence aux humains. Quelque part, ça nous assure d'avoir toujours du travail et j'avoue que ça ne me déplait pas tant j'exècre l'inactivité physique.

Etant le meilleur traqueur dont les Volturi disposent, je suis souvent mis à contribution pour toutes sortes de missions dans le monde entier et ça ne me dérange pas de quitter le château. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Félix depuis qu'il s'est mis en couple avec Heidi, notre fournisseuse officielle de sang frais quotidien.

Félix ne cesse d'ailleurs de me rabâcher que je devrais me caser moi aussi en argumentant que ça me ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui me manifeste au quotidien de la tendresse et de l'affection. Pourtant, je ne me plains jamais de mon célibat car très apprécié par la gente féminine, je suis loin de mener une vie monacale. Et jusqu'à présent, aucune femelle n'a jamais retenu mon attention plus longtemps que nécessaire après avoir satisfait mes besoins sexuels. Pour résumer, ma vie me convient parfaitement telle qu'elle est.

Il est donc au final, de notoriété publique dans le monde vampirique que la vie est assez tranquille à Voltera parce que ce serait du suicide pur et simple que de venir s'attaquer au château le mieux gardé au monde. Mais c'est un calme apparent car il se passe toujours quelque chose pour rompre la monotonie et j'ai l'intuition qu'aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception.

Comme à l'accoutumée, après notre séance d'entraînement, Félix et moi sommes de garde dans la salle du trône pendant que nos rois, Aro, Caius et Marcus tiennent audience auprès de leurs fidèles sujets. C'est assez ennuyeux, il faut bien le reconnaître mais cela fait partie de nos attributions. Nous restons immobiles et silencieux en attendant que nos maîtres fassent appel à nous car le maître mot de la survie d'un vampire à Volterra, c'est l'obéissance.

Un des aspects positifs au fait d'être un vampire, c'est d'être multi-tâches aussi sans perdre une miette de ce qui se déroule devant mes yeux, je ne cesse de me repasser en boucle, mes ébats de la nuit passée. Et je parie que Félix est en train de faire de même. Le sexe tient une place importante dans la vie d'un vampire puisque nous ne dormons jamais.

Tout à coup, notre tranquillité d'esprit est perturbée. Un jeune vampire aux yeux dorés est entré dans la salle et s'est agenouillé immédiatement devant les trois trônes. Je le reconnais aussitôt, il s'agit d'un des membres du clan végétarien dirigé par Carlisle Cullen, un grand ami de nos maîtres. Je me demande bien pourquoi il est venu.

- Edward Cullen, mon jeune ami, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? demande poliment Aro.

Aro a les yeux qui brillent. Je sais comme chaque personne également présente ici, qu'il espère depuis très longtemps que ce jeune homme, capable de lire à distance dans les pensées, rejoigne notre clan. Mon maître a la même faculté que lui mais il lui faut pour cela, toucher la personne pour voir toutes les pensées qu'elle a eues au cours de sa vie.

- Aro, je souhaite mourir et vous, les Volturi, êtes les seuls à pouvoir accéder à ma demande.

Horrifié par cette déclaration, notre altesse vampirique écarquille les yeux et clairement, nous sommes tous dans le même état. Cette demande est inhabituelle. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui voudrait mourir ? D'après ce que je sais, il mène une vie paisible et heureuse auprès des siens. Il n'a jamais voulu rejoindre les Volturi à cause de ça.

- Et pourquoi donc jeune homme, veux-tu mourir ? Cette demande est si importante qu'elle mérite une bonne explication !

- Mon unique raison de vivre a disparu. Je veux donc mourir.

Aro se lève de son trône, prend une des mains du jeune homme et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il libère sa main avec un air satisfait et retourne s'asseoir en silence.

- Alors Aro, qu'as-tu appris ? s'impatiente Caius, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Marcus fidèle à lui même suit la scène avec un air détaché et désintéressé.

- Patience mon frère, j'analyse tout ce que je viens d'apprendre ! répond Aro, l'air pensif.

Nous sommes tous suspendus à ses lèvres. La tête baissée et les yeux fermés, Edward est encore immobile et silencieux, attendant la décision de Aro. Après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions, le suspens prend fin.

- Bon alors c'est pour cette jeune humaine dénommée Bella que tu veux mourir ? Ta _tua cantante_ ? C'est à la fois extraordinaire et fort dommage que tu ne l'aies pas tuée la première fois où tu l'as vue. Cela t'aurait évité beaucoup de tourments et tu ne serais pas ici maintenant pour nous demander de mettre fin à tes jours. Quel gâchis ! Néanmoins, c'est bien qu'elle soit morte car elle avait connaissance de notre existence et tu sais jeune Cullen que cela est contraire à nos lois. Pour cette transgression, je pourrais te condamner à mort mais tu serais bien plus utile dans nos rangs maintenant qu'elle ne représente plus une menace !

Edward se relève brusquement. Il serre les poings et semble très agacé par ce qu'il a lu dans les pensées d'Aro. Franchement il n'a pas de chance de devoir vivre avec ce pouvoir d'entendre continuellement les pensées des autres. A sa place, rien que pour ce motif précis, j'aurais demandé à mourir pour ne pas devenir fou. Certes ce serait pratique d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur un champ de bataille mais à part ça, je ne vois aucun avantage à avoir ce pouvoir. J'ai la nette impression qu'il va faire une bêtise. Il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard mauvais et je ne peux m'empêcher de hausser les épaules.

- Je vois que tu as pris ta décision Aro. Non, il est hors de question que je rejoigne les Volturi, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Si vous ne voulez pas accéder à ma demande, je me débrouillerai seul. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangés et vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre précieux temps, déclare-t-il avant de repartir de façon théâtrale par là où il était arrivé trente minutes auparavant.

- Prends ton temps et réfléchis bien, jeune Cullen, avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis, lance Aro au moment où Edward referme les portes derrière lui.

- Si je comprends bien, dit Caius très énervé, Edward Cullen s'est fourvoyé avec une humaine ? Et maintenant qu'elle est morte, il veut mourir ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas accordé son souhait ? Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours refusé de rejoindre nos rangs. Ça aurait fait un membre de moins dans ce clan de végétariens ! Dois-je te rappeler mon frère, qu'ils sont trop nombreux et représentent une véritable menace pour nous ?

- Calme-toi mon frère ! Carlisle est un très vieil ami en qui j'ai pleinement confiance et je ne me voyais décemment pas occire son fils aîné sans lui offrir une porte de sortie. De toute façon, j'ai vu dans son esprit tous les plans qu'il a élaborés pour nous forcer à mettre fin à ses jours. Ton vœu sera donc finalement exaucé dans peu de temps, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il n'empêche que je trouve cette situation bien regrettable. Gâcher un tel talent à cause de la mort d'une humaine, c'est surréaliste ! Mais où va le monde, franchement ?

Aro est en proie à une agitation immense. La situation devient dangereuse car sa femme Sulpicia est absente pour la journée. Comme elle ne pourra pas l'apaiser, quelqu'un fera bientôt faire les frais de sa colère et j'espère que ce ne sera pas moi. Les autres gardes n'en mènent pas large eux non plus, ils ont sûrement en tête ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'une telle configuration avait eu lieu. Cinq gardes avaient péri inutilement…. Soudain, Aro se tourne vers son autre frère.

- Et toi Marcus, n'as-tu rien à dire ?

- Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'à ta place, j'aurais accédé à sa demande…

- Tu es toujours aussi mélodramatique…

Oui, Marcus sait ce que c'est que de perdre son âme sœur. Depuis qu'il a perdu son épouse Didyme, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Si Aro ne le lui avait pas interdit, cela fait des siècles qu'il l'aurait déjà rejointe. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais être à sa place, sa vie est si triste et sans saveur…

- Félix, Démétri ainsi que Jane, vous allez sans tarder suivre le jeune Cullen. Il a l'intention de se rendre à la Tour de l'Horloge et de s'exposer en plein soleil à midi aux yeux de tous. Une fois qu'il aura commis ce sacrilège, vous me le ramènerez ici illico presto et ce, en un seul morceau je vous prie !

Nous obéissons à ses ordres sans rechigner car c'est notre devoir de le faire. Brièvement, je me demande ce que ça fait de vouloir mourir pour rejoindre celle qu'on aime de l'_autre côté_. Est-ce qu'il y a seulement un _autre côté_ pour nous, les vampires ?

Nous le suivons à distance et il se dirige sans hésiter vers l'intérieur de la Tour de l'Horloge. En attendant que sonne midi, nous restons cachés dans l'ombre, silencieux. Il sait parfaitement que nous sommes là mais il a choisi d'ignorer notre présence. Je me demande à quoi il pense tandis qu'il n'a jamais été aussi proche de la véritable mort qu'en cet instant. En tout cas, il faut reconnaître qu'il a le sens de la mise en scène…

A midi moins une exactement, je le vois lentement défaire sa chemise, inspirer profondément et avancer à vitesse humaine vers la porte de sortie qui donne sur la grande place centrale de Volterra. Comme prévu, le soleil est à son zénith. Au moment où les rayons du soleil vont toucher son torse nu, quelque chose le percute violemment de plein fouet, le forçant à reculer à l'intérieur de la Tour, bien à l'abri de tous les regards humains.

Nous sommes médusés par ce qui vient de se produire mais nous ne bougeons pas, préférant observer la scène qui se déroule devant nos yeux, tentant de tout comprendre, avant d'intervenir. Une délicieuse odeur ainsi que le son d'un cœur jeune et vigoureux battant à la chamade me confirment qu'il s'agit bien d'un être humain qui est intervenu. Ah rectification, il semblerait que ce soit une femelle humaine que Edward Cullen serre tendrement et avec précaution contre lui. Apparemment, elle ne lui est pas inconnue. S'agirait-il par hasard de sa fameuse Bella ?

- Comme le sort est cruel, tu as la même odeur qu'elle et tu lui ressembles énormément…

- Ce que tu peux être stupide Edward Cullen !

- Et tu as la même voix douce qu'elle…

Là, il n'a pas tord, sa voix est assez mélodieuse.

- Bon sang, réagis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je ne suis pas morte, alors arrête immédiatement tes sottises ! s'exclame la jeune fille en s'écartant un peu de lui.

Devant son manque de réaction, elle lui assène une claque sur la joue avant de pousser un juron et de se tenir la main. Je n'ai pas entendu d'os craquer, je suppose donc qu'elle n'a rien de cassé. Ceci dit, cela m'est bien égal qu'elle se soit blessée ou non !

Il semblerait qu'elle ait du tempérament cette fille. Edward Cullen se touche la joue avant de secouer la tête comme pour sortir de sa torpeur. Félix et Jane tentent de réprimer leur rire devant cette scène grotesque de retrouvailles et je leur intime du regard de se contrôler davantage. Car même si Aro ne l'a pas dit, c'est moi qui suis en charge de cette mission étant donné que je suis le plus haut gradé. Cependant, à leur décharge, je trouve aussi que la situation est réellement comique. Quelle idée de frapper un vampire ! Franchement, celui-là, il est vraiment lent à la détente !

- Bella, c'est bien toi ?

- Non, c'est Blanche Neige !

Il veut alors la reprendre dans ses bras mais elle se refuse à lui, ramasse sa chemise et la lui tend. Cette fois-ci, je fais signe à mes deux comparses d'avancer vers les deux tourtereaux.

- Allez, rhabille-toi sans tarder ! Il faut partir avant qu'ils n'arrivent ! rajoute-t-elle précipitamment.

- Trop tard, nous sommes déjà là ! fanfaronne bruyamment Félix. Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'interrompre cette si touchante scène de retrouvailles !

Le jeune vampire tente de cacher sa bien-aimée derrière-lui mais plus rapide que lui, chose étonnante, elle nous fait face. Cette fille a du courage, c'est une évidence et ça me plait. J'ai enfin l'occasion de la voir de près. Cette humaine est vraiment très jolie quoique un peu frêle mais elle est tout à fait à mon goût. J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les brunettes. Ne pouvant détacher mon regard d'elle, toutes sortes de scénarios érotiques avec elle, en tant qu'actrice principale défilent dans mon esprit. Soudain, j'entends un grognement et j'éclate de rire. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait entendre mes pensées !

- Tu as vraiment bon goût Cullen ! J'espère que tu as bien pris ton pied avec elle car tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort et le sien par la même occasion ! dis-je, sur un ton dédaigneux, pour le plaisir de l'énerver.

Ma démarche est payante, il grogne de plus en plus fort et ses yeux sont noirs comme le charbon. J'aimerais que sa bête intérieure se libère de ses chaînes et qu'il m'attaque. J'aurais ainsi le plaisir de le tuer dans le cadre de la légitime défense. Et ensuite, je pourrais me délecter du sang de sa bien-aimée qui sent si bon. Seulement, ce ne sera pas possible étant donné que Aro a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il le voulait vivant et que je tiens beaucoup à ma vie ou plutôt à ma non-vie puisque quelque part, je suis déjà mort !

- Que pourrais-tu faire Cullen ? Tu oublies que tu es seul avec face à toi, les meilleurs gardes Volturi ! rajoute Félix.

- Non, il n'est pas tout seul ! rajoute une autre voix féminine que je ne connais pas.

- Alice ? Que fais-tu ici ? demande Edward surpris et effrayé en même temps.

- Et alors, tu t'es regardée dans un miroir, demi-portion ? En un rien de temps, je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi ! rétorque Félix en se moquant ouvertement de la nouvelle arrivante qui ne doit pas mesurer plus d'un mètre quarante.

La dénommée Alice lui tire la langue, tout en se plaçant aux côtés de son frère et de la jeune humaine.

- Alice, tu devais m'attendre à l'extérieur de la ville ! s'écrie l'humaine, furieuse. Maintenant, nous sommes trois dans la galère !

- Je suis désolée, j'avais tellement hâte de retrouver mon frère. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira bien !

- T'en es sûre Alice ? Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclare l'humaine.

- Comme c'est touchant ! dit Jane. Maintenant que la famille est au grand complet, suivez-nous sans discuter !

- Non, Bella n'a rien fait, laissez-la s'en aller ! crient en chœur les deux Cullen.

- Il fallait y penser avant ! C'est hors de question, elle en sait beaucoup trop et je suis certaine que nos maîtres seront ravis de faire la connaissance de ta fameuse Bella pour laquelle tu étais prêt à mourir ! réplique Jane, avec un sourire narquois.

Nous nous mettons en route pour regagner le château en empruntant de nombreux sous-terrains pour éviter les rayons du soleil. Je ferme la marche et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer la seule personne du groupe possédant un cœur fonctionnel. Cullen lui tient la main pour éviter qu'elle ne trébuche dans la pénombre. Comment fait-il pour supporter une telle promiscuité ?

Nous arrivons finalement à notre destination au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Jamais je n'ai mis autant de temps pour rentrer au château. La jeune humaine m'impressionne. Pas une seule fois, depuis notre rencontre, je ne l'ai entendue se plaindre, ni vue frissonner de peur. Elle devrait pourtant être effrayée, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne retourne jamais vivante chez elle…

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarde autour d'elle, avec un regard admiratif, toutes les œuvres d'art disséminées un peu partout. C'est vrai qu'à force de les voir tous les jours, nous n'y faisons plus attention. Nous frappons avant d'entrer dans la salle des trônes. Félix et Jane encadrent étroitement nos prisonniers se tenant tous les trois par la main et s'arrêtent à deux mètres des trônes comme le veut l'usage en vigueur. Les trois souverains nous regardent attentivement et je vois la main de Marcus effleurer furtivement le bras de Aro. Celui-ci esquisse un bref sourire avant d'afficher à nouveau un visage impassible. Je m'approche à mon tour de lui et tends une de mes mains dont il s'empare avec avidité avant de la relâcher quelques secondes après. Je recule et retourne aux côtés de Félix.

- Bien, je vois que vous ne revenez pas les mains vides les enfants ! s'exclame joyeusement Aro. Oh Edward ! Je suis très content d'apprendre que ta Bella est finalement vivante ! Tu as très bon goût, elle est ravissante.

Aro se lève et se dirige vers l'humaine, les mains tendues, avec un grand sourire qui se veut rassurant. Au moment où il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, Cullen veut la placer derrière lui mais à nouveau, celle-ci résiste et fait face au roi des vampires. Le sourire de celui-ci atteint maintenant ses oreilles devant tant d'audace. Edward Cullen pose ses mains sur les épaules de son humaine préférée pour la soustraire au danger à tout moment. Il a bien raison d'être prudent car les réactions de Aro sont imprévisibles. Cependant, malgré son pouvoir, Cullen ne sera jamais assez rapide pour le contrer à temps si jamais il se décide à attaquer…

- Je suis impressionnée, jeune fille par tant d'audace, déclare Aro, en joignant ses mains devant sa poitrine comme s'il priait. Cependant je me demande si c'est le courage ou la bêtise qui te fait réagir ainsi. Je ne décèle en toi aucune peur. Sais-tu qui nous sommes ?

- Oui, Monsieur, Edward m'a un peu parlé de vous. Vous représentez en quelque sorte l'autorité suprême dans le monde des vampires ! lui répond-elle sans hésitation, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous avez droit de vie et de mort sur chacun d'entre nous ici dans cette salle.

Elle est franche et directe et j'aime ces qualités. Aro ne réagit pas tandis que je vois presque de la fumée sortir par les oreilles et les narines de Caius tellement il est énervé, agacé par ce qu'il juge comme étant de l'impertinence. Marcus, quant à lui, arbore un visage impassible mais je sais qu'il ne perd pas une miette de la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux, ce n'est qu'une façade.

- Tu as raison, jeune fille, je peux effectivement décider de la mort de chacun d'entre vous, ici présents. Ton petit ami, Edward a sûrement dû t'expliquer qu'en tant qu'être humain, tu n'es pas censée être au courant de l'existence des vampires. Tu n'as donc pas d'autre choix que de mourir ou d'être transformée en vampire maintenant. La famille Cullen mérite aussi un châtiment exemplaire pour s'être exposée à toi, mettant ainsi notre monde en péril.

- Votre secret est sauf avec moi. Même si j'en parlais à quelqu'un, personne ne me croirait et je serais enfermée dans un asile de fous ! De plus, Les Cullen ne m'ont jamais rien dit, c'est moi toute seule qui ai tout découvert. Vous ne pouvez donc pas leur en tenir rigueur. Si quelqu'un doit être puni, ici, c'est bien moi. Laissez partir Edward et Alice, je vous en conjure, seigneur Aro et faîtes de moi ce que vous voudrez !

Le frère et la sœur sont sidérés comme nous tous par l'attitude de cette frêle humaine qui ose à la fois défier l'autorité de nos rois en leur suggérant ce qu'ils devaient faire et s'offrir en sacrifice pour sauver des vampires !

- Jeune Bella, tu es donc prête à échanger ta vie contre celle de deux vampires ? Aurais-tu la prétention de pouvoir égaler ces deux vampires dotés de talents ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais Edward n'a jamais pu lire mes pensées et si je ne vous intéresse pas, vous pourrez de toute façon, toujours me tuer.

- Non, Bella, ne fais pas ça ! hurlent en même temps les deux Cullen, horrifiés.

Moi même, je ne peux qu'admirer à nouveau le courage de cette humaine au si beau prénom.

- C'est trop tard de toute façon ! Et puis Edward, c'est de ta faute tout ça. Si tu n'avais pas été suicidaire, elle ne serait pas ici à risquer sa vie pour toi ! ricane Aro. Bella, je peux lire toutes les pensées passées et présentes d'un individu en le touchant simplement.

Aro tend les mains vers elle. Comprenant ce qu'il veut faire, elle lui tend une des siennes dont il s'empare immédiatement. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle sache qu'elle vient de sceller son destin mais elle semble sereine. Je le vois fermer les yeux et se concentrer pendant un long moment, il fronce les sourcils et grimace avant de relâcher sa main avec un air dépité.

- C'est fort intéressant, je ne peux pas moi non plus accéder à tes pensées, Bella. Je me demande si….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se tourne vers Jane avec un petit sourire, en lui faisant un signe de la tête. Celle-ci répond à son sourire et tourne son attention vers Bella. Edward a compris comme nous tous, ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire. Il tente de s'interposer entre elle et sa bien-aimée mais Félix le retient et l'oblige à rester immobile. Nous nous attendons tous à ce que Bella s'effondre de douleur sur le sol mais rien ne se produit à notre plus grand étonnement. Personne n'avait jamais auparavant résisté au pouvoir de Jane. Celle-ci, dépitée, se concentre de plus belle mais il ne se passe toujours rien. Visiblement frustrée, elle s'énerve et je la retiens juste à temps, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur Bella pour se venger de cet affront. Je tente aussi de détecter son aura mais je ne vois rien, mon pouvoir de traqueur est mis en échec également. Cette humaine me subjugue de plus en plus…

- Jane, tiens-toi tranquille, ça suffit maintenant ! ordonne Aro avant de se tourner vers les Cullen. Quant à vous deux, Edward et Alice, vous êtes libres. Mais je vous préviens qu'à la prochaine incartade de la part de votre clan, je ne serai pas aussi clément ! Jane et Félix, raccompagnez-les en voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport et assurez-vous qu'ils prennent bien leur avion pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis.

Les deux Cullen ont un air résigné et regardent tristement Bella.

- Adieu Bella, je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! pleurniche Edward. Je suis désolé pour tout !

Il veut à nouveau la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se refuse à lui et se contente de lui envoyer un regard rempli de reproches non dits. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, cela ferait longtemps qu'Edward Cullen ne serait plus de ce monde… Alice, quant à elle, ne fait que sangloter. Jane et Félix les raccompagnent finalement à la porte de sortie.

- Adieu, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, chuchote Bella, avec un air impassible, sans se retourner et les suivre du regard.

Les portes se referment derrière eux et Bella ne bouge toujours pas. Il en est de même pour nous tous, incrédules devant cette scène d'adieux, sans effusion sentimentale de sa part. C'est comme si son sort lui était indifférent. Que cette humaine est bizarre !

- Bon maintenant qu'ils sont partis, passons aux choses sérieuses ! déclare-t-elle tout à coup en rompant le silence.

- Que veux-tu dire jeune Bella ? demande Aro, intrigué.

- Je sais que d'après vos lois, j'ai le droit de choisir mon avenir. Je refuse d'être transformée en vampire. Si vous me transformez contre mon gré, je mettrai fin à mes jours moi-même, un jour ou l'autre, j'en fais le serment. Contrairement à Edward, je ne serai pas aussi théâtrale. Un bon bûcher suffira amplement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Nous sommes tous stupéfiés par cette humaine qui parle de sa mort comme de la chose la plus naturelle au monde, sans une once d'émotion dans la voix.

- Oui tu as raison encore une fois Bella, répond Aro, visiblement déçu. Si c'est la mort que tu désires, ton désir sera exaucé. Sache cependant que je regrette vivement ta décision. Tu serais une vampire dotée d'un grand talent, quel gâchis. Puis-je te demander pour quelles raisons, tu ne souhaites pas être transformée ?

- Non, ça ne regarde que moi ! Cependant, j'aurais une ultime requête à vous demander. Il est coutume chez les humains d'accorder une dernière faveur à un condamné, pourriez-vous faire de même ?

- Tant d'audace mérite une récompense. Je t'écoute, quelle est donc ta dernière volonté ?

- Et bien, c'est un peu embarrassant mais je souhaiterais ne pas mourir vierge ! déclare-t-elle à toute vitesse, sans hésiter, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Les commentaires fusent de toute part. Cette magnifique jeune fille est encore vierge à son âge ! C'est si rare de nos jours. Tous les mâles de la pièce, moi y compris ont à présent les yeux rivés sur elle et je me sens à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

- Oh quelle étrange requête ! finit par dire Aro, visiblement excité lui aussi, en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de ses frères avant de la regarder à nouveau.

Caius a l'air mal à l'aise sur son trône et ne cesse de se contorsionner et il semblerait que même Marcus soit dans le même état !

- Alors ? s'impatiente Bella, en levant des yeux pleins d'espoir vers Aro.

- Et bien soit, si c'est ta dernière volonté, je vais te l'accorder ! Ce n'est vraiment pas courant comme demande alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment procéder. Tu veux choisir un mâle, j'en désigne un ou je demande s'il y a un volontaire dans la salle ?

- Oh et bien j'aimerais bien choisir moi-même si ce n'est pas trop vous demander !

- D'accord, tu peux choisir qui tu veux ! soupire Aro, en regardant autour de lui, incertain.

Une douce odeur de sexe se répand dans la salle. L'ambiance est électrique maintenant. Elle regarde attentivement, pendant ce qui me paraît être une éternité, les autres mâles présents dans la salle et je meurs d'envie qu'elle me choisisse. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une humaine, le concept m'excite au plus haut point et je sais qu'il en est de même pour mes concurrents… Soudain, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

- C'est toi que je choisis, me dit-elle, en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en me souriant presque timidement.

J'entends des grognements de déception mais je n'en ai cure et je jubile mentalement. Aro s'approche de moi, touche ma main et parle à vitesse vampirique pour que Bella ne comprenne rien. Le silence fait soudain rage autour de nous. Bella me regarde, intriguée et je me contente de lui sourire pour la rassurer.

- Tu as bon goût Bella, Demetri étant mon meilleur garde, il saura sans aucun doute prendre soin de toi. Adieu Bella ! s'exclame Aro avant de lui baiser la main et de me faire un bref clin d'œil.

Je tends ma main droite à Bella et elle la prend sans hésiter. Nos mains s'emboîtent parfaitement l'une dans l'autre. Sa peau est douce et chaude, j'apprécie cette nouvelle sensation. Jusqu'à présent, les contacts que j'avais avec les humains étaient quasiment inexistants puisque je leur tordais le cou avant de les vider de leur sang au moment des repas.

Nous sortons sans tarder de la salle du trône sous le regard envieux des autres prétendants. Le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre se fait lentement, à vitesse humaine, dans le silence. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender ce qui va se passer ensuite. Bien que je trouve la situation extrêmement excitante, je suis nerveux car je sens que la situation est dangereuse pour moi. Oui, j'avoue avec crainte que cette humaine ne me laisse pas indifférent et Aro en est parfaitement conscient.

Nous nous arrêtons enfin devant ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte et lui fais signe de rentrer la première. Elle rentre sans hésiter et explore visuellement avec beaucoup d'attention ce nouvel environnement. Me sentant l'observer, elle se retourne vers moi et me lance un sourire éblouissant.

- Ta chambre ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'imaginais !

- Et à quoi donc pensais-tu jeune mortelle ?

- Et bien étant donné que nous sommes dans un château regorgeant d'antiquités datant de temps reculés, je me disais que ta chambre devait également ressembler à un musée étant donné que je crois savoir que vous êtres tous très âgés. D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu ? Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas être impolie, je sais que je suis parfois trop curieuse et que je ne maîtrise pas toujours mon filtre cérébral ! finit-elle par avouer en rougissant.

Le rouge lui va à merveille, l'apport de sang supplémentaire accentue encore son odeur délicieuse. Et en plus, il semblerait qu'elle ait une forte personnalité. Décidément Bella me plait de plus en plus et j'ai envie de la taquiner un peu.

- Quel âge me donnes-tu ? Tu trouves que je fais vieux ? Tu n'aimes pas les hommes plus vieux que toi ?

- Euh non pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Je dirais que tu as dû être transformé autour de la vingtaine. Physiquement parlant, tu me parais avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans mais je pense que tu as au moins cinq cents ans en âge vampirique. Ai-je raison ?

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. elle est vraiment intuitive pour une humaine, ça ne m'étonne plus qu'elle ait découvert par elle-même que les Cullen étaient des vampires.

Bella se rapproche de moi et caresse ma joue. Je savoure le contact de sa peau chaude sur la mienne, si froide et ferme involontairement les yeux. Je sens soudain ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surpris par ce contact intime, je réouvre les yeux et me retrouve à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle étouffe un petit rire devant ma mine déconfite et je lui lance un regard que j'espère être effrayant mais elle se contente uniquement de sourire. J'ai toujours eu pour principe de ne jamais embrasser mes partenaires occasionnelles et généralement j'anticipe leurs réactions pour éviter de me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante. Là, je n'ai rien vu venir et ma réaction, la fuite, m'inquiète fortement. Je suis un vampire et un guerrier qui en plus ! Je ne devrais pas être effrayé par cette audacieuse mortelle et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à rester maître de mon corps en sa présence…

- Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas pu résister ! explique-t-elle. Je te trouve extrêmement séduisant et pas vieux du tout. Si tu ne me plaisais pas, je ne t'aurais pas choisi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je suppose que non ! dis-je en ricanant alors qu'intérieurement, je n'en mène pas large.

Elle me dévisage pendant quelques secondes avant de m'adresser un sourire malicieux.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'apprécies pas d'être embrassé ou alors que le fait de toucher une humaine te fait peur. Ai-je raison ?

Diantre, c'est bien ma veine de tomber sur une humaine aussi perspicace ! Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai la certitude que je ne parviendrai pas à lui mentir sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Pour faciliter les choses, je décide d'opter pour une semi-vérité.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? Tu n'es qu'une humaine !

- Ok ! Je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir embrassé sans t'en avoir demandé la permission auparavant, je ne recommencerai plus et je ne te forcerai pas à m'embrasser. Je suppose que si je te demande pourquoi tu refuses les baisers, tu ne me répondras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tes excuses sont acceptées et non, je ne te répondrai pas. J'ai mes raisons et ça ne te regarde pas du tout.

- Je comprends.

Je sens qu'elle a envie de me poser d'autres questions.

Tout à coup, j'entends un drôle de bruit en provenance de Bella. Je la regarde, intrigué et aussitôt elle redevient rouge écarlate. Ai-je déjà dit que cette couleur, synonyme de tentation pour un prédateur de ma nature, lui va à ravir ?

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi !

- Oh je comprends ! Pour pouvoir profiter pleinement des évènements à venir, il vaudrait mieux pour toi, avoir le ventre plein. Nous n'avons pas de nourriture humaine dans le château mais je vais demander à un garde d'aller en ville pour acheter de quoi te sustenter. Tu aimes la cuisine italienne ? As-tu des préférences ou des aversions particulières ?

- Oui j'aime beaucoup manger italien mais ce n'est pas la peine de te donner du mal pour moi, tout me conviendra !

- Prends ça comme une autre faveur, après tout, ce sera ton dernier repas. Tu devrais en profiter pour manger ce que tu aimes !

- Je n'ai pas d'envie particulière, choisis ce que tu veux et surprends-moi ! Merci beaucoup Demetri !

C'est la première fois que je l'entends dire mon prénom et j'adore le son sortant de sa bouche ravissante. J'ai soudain très envie qu'elle recommence et j'aimerais plus tard qu'elle jouisse en hurlant mon prénom mais pour ça, il me faudra attendre encore…

Je sors brièvement de la chambre. A peine ai-je prononcé son prénom qu'Afton arrive immédiatement. Je lui explique rapidement ce dont j'ai besoin pour satisfaire les papilles de Bella. Ne connaissant rien des plaisirs gastronomiques humains, je lui demande de faire le tour des traiteurs, de les questionner sur ce qui plaît le plus en ce moment et de ramener de quoi faire un véritable festin. Je referme la porte et en me retournant, je suis surpris de voir que Bella a enlevé ses chaussures et s'est assise sur le rebord de mon lit. Elle me regarde en souriant, pleine d'assurance, tout en improvisant un chignon avec un élastique qu'elle devait avoir dans une de ses poches.

Pour quelqu'un que la mort va bientôt emporter, je la trouve étrangement sereine. Son naturel est désarmant et je ne peux que la trouver magnifique ainsi. Si je n'entendais pas les battements de son cœur, avec sa peau d'albâtre, elle pourrait réellement passer pour une des nôtres. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ressens le désir de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle et ça me perturbe un peu de savoir que c'est moi justement qui lui ôterai la vie.

- En attendant que ton repas arrive, veux-tu prendre une douche et te mettre à l'aise ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! C'est vrai que je ne dois pas sentir très bon mais je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements pour me changer…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te prêter un tee-shirt et un caleçon.

- Ok, je te remercie.

- Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien.

Je pars fouiller dans les tiroirs de ma commode à la recherche d'un de mes tee-shirts noirs Diesel et d'un caleçon Calvin Klein en coton noir. Le noir est assurément ma couleur préférée et je l'assume complètement tout en sachant que c'est un stéréotype imaginé par les humains pour décrire les vampires.

- Tu trouveras des serviettes propres dans le meuble de la salle de bain. Désolé, je n'ai que des produits d'hygiène masculins mais tu peux t'en servir, si tu en as envie, dis-je, en lui tendant mes vêtements.

- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je vais te montrer où se trouve la salle de bain.

Bella se lève et me suit d'un pas assuré. La lumière s'allume automatiquement à l'ouverture de la porte, prodige de la domotique. Bien que nous n'ayons pas réellement besoin de nous laver, nous avons tous dans nos chambres une salle de bain privative à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands palaces. Je lui montre comment régler la température de l'eau avec une télécommande avant de la laisser seule pour faire quelques ajustements dans la chambre.

La petite table basse me servant habituellement de repose pieds lorsque je lis dans mon fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre fera office de table à manger, une fois qu'elle sera posée au milieu de la chambre sous le lustre en cristal.

Avec ma super audition, j'entends Bella faire ses ablutions et je l'imagine nue dans ma douche. Ma virilité se réveille à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir la toucher et mille et une pensées érotiques défilent dans mon esprit. Le rire de Félix me ramène à la réalité. Je ne l'ai pas entendu frapper, ni ouvrir la porte.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Tu peux râler autant que tu veux mais je l'ai fait ! Cependant tu étais trop perdu dans tes pensées salaces pour venir m'ouvrir ! ricane-t-il. Tu sais que tu es un sacré veinard ? Je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter !

- Tu as de la chance que tu sois mon meilleur ami car j'ai très envie de t'arracher la tête !

- Ouah, le grand Démétri, le tombeur de ces dames serait-il nerveux ?

- Va-t-en avant que je ne change d'avis à propos de ton importance dans ma vie !

- Ok, ne t'emballe pas, je pars !

Au moment où il sort, Afton apparaît les bras chargés de sacs. Félix ne peut s'empêcher de me faire un clin d'œil et de lever ses pouces en guise d'encouragement avant de disparaître. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tout en prenant rapidement les sacs des mains de mon coursier d'un soir qui disparaît aussitôt. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, je constate qu'il a pensé à mettre des étiquettes sur les différentes boîtes pour que leur contenu soit plus facilement identifiable. Il a également pensé à ajouter une assiette et des couverts ainsi que différentes boissons. Je le remercierai convenablement demain.

Sans tarder, je me mets au travail et installe les différentes boîtes encore chaudes sur la table. Par curiosité, j'en ouvre une et j'ai aussitôt la nausée. Je ne savais même pas qu'un vampire pouvait être indisposé à ce point. Comment les humains peuvent-ils manger ces choses infâmes ? Bella choisira elle-même ce qu'elle voudra manger. Il me faudra faire un effort non négligeable pour ne pas l'indisposer avec mon air dégoûté car après tout, ce sera son dernier repas… Aro m'a bien dit de prendre soin de notre hôte, je ne dois pas le décevoir. Il saura tout une fois que tout sera terminé, je ne pourrai rien lui cacher. _Le jeu en vaut la chandelle_ me rappelle mon démon intérieur. _Pense à tout le plaisir que tu retiras de cette expérience unique et en prime, tu auras son sang à l'odeur exceptionnelle !_

- C'est un véritable festin que tu m'offres là, il ne fallait pas !

Je sursaute, je ne l'ai pas entendue sortir de la salle de bain. Que m'arrive-t-il donc ce soir ? Lorsque je me retourne, la vision qui s'offre à moi me laisse sans voix. Bella est éblouissante dans mes vêtements. Je peux enfin voir une partie de son corps. Mon tee-shirt lui arrive à mi-cuisses et je peux voir ses superbes jambes fuselées. Libérés de son soutien-gorge, ses tétons pointent sous le tissu. Sa poitrine n'est pas énorme mais j'ai l'intuition qu'elle sera parfaite dans mes mains. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval sont encore humides et sa peau est légèrement rougie par la douche chaude qu'elle vient de prendre. La chaleur a dilaté ses veines, augmentant son flux sanguin. Le parfum émanant de tout son corps est divin. Bien que les notes dominantes soient celles de mon savon et de mon shampoing, sa fragrance naturelle, un mélange de freesia et de vanille se détecte aisément. Dans tous les sens du terme, mademoiselle Swan est délicieusement appétissante !

- Viens manger tant que c'est encore chaud. Afton a mis des étiquettes, choisis ce qui te fait envie.

Elle s'avance vers la table improvisée et s'assoit en tailleur en souriant avant de regarder attentivement les différentes boîtes.

- Tu sais que je n'arriverai jamais à manger tout ça, c'est dommage de devoir gaspiller autant de bonnes choses. Tu as dépensé ton argent inutilement.

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est ton dernier repas alors autant qu'il soit le plus agréable possible !

- Oui mais…

- Pas de _mais_ qui tienne, allez sers-toi !

Cette fille est vraiment unique et surprenante. A quelques heures de sa mort, elle trouve encore le moyen de s'inquiéter de détails aussi futiles que le gaspillage de nourriture et le contenu de mon porte-monnaie. Je suis riche comme tous les Volturi avec plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut pour subvenir à mes besoins pour plusieurs centaines d'années à venir sans jamais me priver étant donné que j'ai des goûts simples contrairement aux autres et que je n'ai personne à gâter. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que Félix me doit de l'argent pour ses derniers paris perdus !

- C'est absolument délicieux. Merci Demetri.

- Je suis content que cela te plaise !

Pendant qu'elle mange, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. C'est fascinant de la voir ingurgiter ces aliments répugnants qu'elle semble apprécier au point d'émettre de temps à autre des sons extrêmement excitants pour mon entrejambe. Patience… Pour penser à autre chose, je décide de lancer la conversation. J'ai envie d'en savoir davantage sur elle. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Cette jolie fille a le don de m'exciter sans qu'elle s'en rende compte…

- Quel âge as-tu Bella ?

- Tu ne sais pas que c'est impoli de poser cette question à une fille ?

- Non, les vampires ne se préoccupent pas de l'âge.

- J'ai dix-huit ans. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Pour rien à vrai dire, je voulais simplement démarrer la conversation…

- Ok, tu veux savoir autre chose ?

- Tu es dans un château rempli de vrais vampires, buveurs de sang humain et tu sembles si sereine, je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Depuis que je connais l'existence des vampires, je sais que mon espérance de vie est plutôt limitée alors ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus peur de mourir. Et puis, le fait que vous buviez du sang humain, c'est dans votre nature, ça ne me dérange pas. Qui suis-je pour juger votre mode de vie ?

- Tu es vraiment surprenante Bella. Je commence à comprendre l'intérêt des Cullen pour toi mais je demande encore ce que tu pouvais trouver à cet idiot arrogant d'Edward Cullen, tu vaux mieux que lui…

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que je me rends compte que j'ai dit une bêtise. Elle a arrêté de manger et me regarde fixement avec des yeux larmoyants. Je vois qu'elle serre les poings de toutes ses forces, elle ne veut pas pleurer, je le sens. Mais c'est peine perdue malheureusement. Mon cœur mort se serre en la voyant dans cet état. Bon sang ! Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? De tous les gardes, je suis censé être le plus calme et le plus rationnel. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et d'effacer les larmes qui coulent maintenant sur ses joues. Lorsque je veux me rapprocher d'elle, elle recule. Je renonce et m'arrête net.

- Je sais que je ne suis qu'une humaine stupide. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ni de tes sermons ! murmure-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux et de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

- Non, tu n'es pas stupide. Il a utilisé le charme vampirique pour te séduire, tu n'avais aucune chance.

- Je sais mais malgré tout, j'ai été stupide de croire que je pouvais susciter de l'amour chez quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui.

Cette fille ne se voit pas clairement comme moi je la vois. Plus je la regarde et plus je la trouve belle. Intérieurement, je bouillonne. Comment a-t-il pu faire autant de mal à cet ange qui se trouve devant moi ? Si jamais un jour, je le revois, ce Cullen de malheur, je lui ferai regretter son geste, j'en fais le serment !

- Tous les vampires sont beaux, la beauté est un leurre pour attirer nos proies ! Et puis, c'est la beauté intérieure qui importe et fait la différence entre les individus. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, Edward Cullen n'a rien de beau à l'intérieur. Crois-moi, tu vaux mille fois mieux que lui !

- Je te remercie mais tu ne me connais pas ! sourit-elle, semblant un peu se détendre.

- C'est vrai mais je suis certain d'avoir raison !

- Si tu le dis… Est-ce que si Aro avait demandé à quelqu'un de se porter volontaire pour cette mission délicate, tu te serais proposé ? Je veux dire que là, tu n'as pas eu le choix, personne ne dit _non_ à Aro.

- En effet, on ne peut pas dire _non_ à Aro ou à aucun autre de nos maîtres mais si ça peut te rassurer, oui, je me serais porté volontaire et j'aurais tout fait pour être choisi.

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'excite de coucher avec une humaine ? C'est une première pour toi ?

- Avant d'être un vampire, je suis un mâle, n'oublie pas. Alors c'est oui à tes deux dernières questions.

- J'apprécie beaucoup ta franchise.

- Tout comme moi, j'apprécie la tienne. Tu ne manges plus, tu n'as plus faim ?

- Non mais c'était vraiment délicieux. Je te remercie Demetri, finit-elle par dire, en essuyant les vestiges de ses larmes avec une serviette en papier avant de se lever. Je vais me rafraîchir un peu, je dois avoir une mine affreuse.

- Avec tes yeux rouges, tu passerais presque pour une des nôtres ! dis-je pour plaisanter avant de vouloir me baffer intérieurement, en la voyant se crisper.

Mais contre toute attente, elle sourit et je respire à nouveau, enfin façon de parler, car est-il besoin de rappeler que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer pour vivre ?

- Tu sais vraiment parler aux filles, toi ! ricane-t-elle, avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bains.

Bella Swan est franche, directe et a le sens de l'humour. _C'est bon à savoir _me dis-je, avant de me rappeler qu'elle est censée mourir cette nuit. Alors à quoi bon savoir cela ?

Pendant qu'elle se rafraîchit, je prends soin de tout ranger en mettant de côté les boissons et les aliments qui sentent le moins mauvais au cas où elle aurait de nouveau faim par la suite. Le reste est soigneusement enfermé dans un sac plastique que je m'empresse de déposer dans le couloir, devant la porte. Afton ou tout autre occupant du château horrifié par l'odeur viendra sans aucun doute très rapidement le ramasser et le jeter là où il ne sera plus une nuisance pour nos nez délicats.

En attendant Bella, je m'allonge au milieu du lit en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Tout à coup, je ressens sa présence. Même en ayant les yeux fermés, je sais qu'elle se trouve devant le lit et m'observe. C'est son odeur délicieuse ainsi que le son de son cœur tambourinant à cent à l'heure qui l'ont trahie.

-Viens t'allonger à côté de moi ! dis-je, en ouvrant les yeux.

Détachés, ses longs cheveux bruns encadrent librement son joli visage. J'ai envie de les caresser pour voir s'ils sont aussi doux et soyeux qu'ils ont en l'air. Ses joues arborent encore une nouvelle fois la teinte rouge que j'aime tant. Son regard chocolaté est hésitant mais elle vient quand même me rejoindre, s'allonge sur le dos et tourne sa tête vers moi.

Nous ne sommes séparés que d'une vingtaine de centimètres et pourtant, je sens la chaleur émanant de son corps me réchauffer peu à peu. Je me mets sur le côté et lui caresse la joue en souriant. D'ordinaire, avec mes conquêtes d'un soir, je ne m'embarrasse pas autant avec ce qu'on appelle communément la tendresse et passe immédiatement aux choses sérieuses mais elle, elle est différente. Elle mérite pour je ne sais quelle raison que je me comporte autrement avec elle. Pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise, je lève un bras et atteins au-dessus de ma tête un petit panneau de commande situé sur la tête de lit. La lumière dans la chambre devient aussitôt tamisée.

- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

- Merci ?

- Oui, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi gentil et prévenant avec moi.

- C'est mon problème si j'ai envie de l'être mais j'avoue que tu es si différente… et par _différente_, je ne parle pas de ton humanité… tu es si différente de toutes les femelles qui ont partagé ma couche, que je ne me sens pas tout à fait moi-même en ta présence.

- Et ça te gêne que je sois différente, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'odeur de mon sang qui te perturbe ?

- C'est bien d'être différente ! A vrai dire, je me sens étrangement bien à tes côtés même si l'odeur de ton sang m'attire beaucoup.

- Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas de céder maintenant à ta nature vampirique. Tu peux oublier ma requête ante mortem…

- Non ! Je tiendrai mes engagements !

- Pour ton honneur ?

- Oui mais pas seulement…

Dois-je lui dire qu'elle me plait plus que de raison compte tenu des circonstances ? En étant à la fois forte et fragile, tantôt sûre d'elle, tantôt timide, Bella Swan est assurément extrêmement déroutante. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être un jour capable d'éprouver de l'intérêt pour un être humain, ma proie naturelle. Maintenant, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis et ça commence à m'effrayer.

- De toute façon, au terme de cette nuit, tu auras l'occasion de déguster mon sang, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures… soupire-t-elle.

Oui, elle a raison. Je n'ai que quelques heures encore à passer à ses côtés et quelque part, ça me chagrine un peu d'avoir aussi peu de temps devant moi. Une question me taraude l'esprit cependant.

- Pourquoi veux-tu donc absolument mourir. Es-tu suicidaire ?

- Non, je ne le suis pas même si certaines personnes de mon entourage ont pu croire le contraire. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort mais je n'ai jamais été pressée non plus de mourir…

- Alors si tu ne veux pas vraiment mourir, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être transformée en vampire ? Tu pourrais même retourner auprès de ton cher Cullen si tu en avais envie…

- J'ai tiré un trait sur toute la famille Cullen. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on ne l'abandonne pas comme ils l'ont fait avec moi, sans hésitation, sans explications !

- Ils avaient sans doute une bonne raison d'agir ainsi…

- Peut-être mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je n'ai plus confiance en eux maintenant. Plus rien ne serait plus comme avant si je décidais de les côtoyer à nouveau. Rien ne dit qu'ils voudraient de moi en tant que vampire. Qui pourrait m'assurer qu'ils ne me quitteront pas à nouveau, une fois qu'ils se seront lassés de moi ? Alors une éternité pour vivre dans le doute permanent, non merci !

- Cullen n'était pas fait pour toi mais peut-être que tu pourrais être heureuse malgré tout avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Non merci, je ne veux pas tenter l'expérience ! Aimer, c'est faire confiance et je ne veux plus accorder ma confiance à qui que ce soit, je ne veux plus risquer de souffrir. La seule option qui me reste, c'est donc la mort !

- Ok, je vois que tu as des idées bien arrêtées. Pourrais-tu donc oublier cet aspect final de ta requête et profiter du moment présent ? Penser à ta mort n'oriente pas dans le bon sens ma libido…

- Oh oui, pardon ! sourit-elle, clairement embarrassée.

Un étrange silence s'installe et seul le bruit des battements réguliers de son cœur résonne dans la chambre. Je repense à tout ce qu'elle a dit. Son raisonnement étant correct et logique, elle vient de gagner mon respect. Quel dommage qu'elle choisisse la mort…

Je décide de faire un premier pas et me rapproche d'elle pour que nos corps se touchent vraiment. Elle est nerveuse tout à coup. Sa respiration est difficile et son cœur bat à la chamade. J'aime savoir que c'est moi qui provoque ces réactions. Elle se met sur le côté à son tour et nous nous faisons maintenant face. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux et je ne perçois toujours pas de peur, ni de dégoût dans ses beaux yeux chocolatés tristes. Je me demande ce qu'elle pense au plus profond d'elle-même lorsqu'elle me dévisage ainsi. Son âme est pure, c'est la seule certitude que j'ai.

- Alors, tu as un super pouvoir toi aussi ? demande-t-elle, tout à coup.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, je pense que si tu es si précieux aux yeux d'Aro, c'est parce que tu dois bien avoir un talent qui doit l'intéresser !

- Maligne, hein ? Sans me vanter, je suis le meilleur traqueur du monde vampirique !

- C'est cool ! Personne ne peut donc s'échapper sans que tu ne le retrouves ?

- Non enfin si, une seule personne à présent à ma connaissance peut contrer mon don et elle se trouve à mes côtés en ce moment.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? ricane-t-elle. Et tu m'en veux de résister à ton pouvoir ?

- Non pas vraiment. Cela prouve seulement qu'aucun pouvoir n'est infaillible et qu'il faut rester modeste.

- Ouah, tu m'impressionnes car si la petite fille de tout à l'heure avait pu me tuer, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant qui ne sait pas gérer ses frustrations, il faut l'excuser.

- J'avais compris ! rétorque-t-elle avec un air effronté, tout en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout.

- Bella, tu es vraiment unique en ton genre !

- Je sais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… Et toi aussi, tu es spécial pour un Volturi, je te trouve très calme et réfléchi, rien à voir avec ce que j'avais entendu dire...

- Les Volturi font régner l'ordre, il faut bien qu'ils aient une certaine réputation, tu ne crois pas ? Tout n'est souvent qu'apparence, tu serais surprise de voir que même les vampires buveurs de sang humain savent profiter des plaisirs de la vie ! Vivre ici, n'a rien de désagréable !

- Si tu le dis, je te crois sur parole…

- Tu es très belle quand tu réfléchis…

- Tu dis ça à toutes les femelles qui partagent ta couche ? Je suppose que si tu as un lit aussi grand et confortable, ce n'est pas pour rien…

Je suis certain que ses propos ironiques cachaient de la jalousie et quelque part, ça me plait qu'elle puisse ressentir quelque chose pour moi. J'aime bien discuter avec elle, c'est si facile de perdre la notion de temps à ses côtés tant elle est intéressante. Oui, c'est si facile de se sentir bien avec elle…

- Je suis loin d'être un moine si c'est ce que tu sous-entends mais ce soir, c'est toi seule qui m'importe, ris-je. Et j'ai envie que nous passions un très bon moment ensemble. Alors pas de faux-semblants entre nous !

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Je peux te poser une question très personnelle ?

- Si tu veux !

- D'après le peu que je connais du monde humain, les jolies jeunes filles de ton âge ne sont plus vierges depuis un moment et…

- Tu te demandes pourquoi ce n'est pas mon cas ? rit-elle.

- Euh oui mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

- Avant lui, je n'avais jamais été attirée par le sexe opposé et puis, il a toujours refusé tout contact physique intime de peur de me blesser ou tout simplement parce que je ne lui plaisais pas suffisamment… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un vrai baiser !

- Et ça te tracassait vraiment de mourir vierge au point de demander cette étrange requête à des vampires buveurs de sang humain ?

- Quitte à mourir, autant avoir goûté à tous les plaisirs de l'existence, non ?

- Oui, tu as bien raison et je vais m'appliquer à te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair.

- Avoue que ça t'excite de savoir que je suis totalement vierge de tout contact avec le sexe opposé !

Quel mâle normalement constitué pourrait résister à la beauté qui se trouvait face à moi ? Pas moi, en tout cas…

- Tu es en effet délicieusement attirante et je ne parle pas que de ton sang, lui dis-je, tout en caressant sa joue. Tu me plais énormément et je suis content que tu m'aies choisi.

Elle frémit sous ma main et rougit de plus belle. Y a-t-il encore une teinte de rouge qu'elle n'a pas encore revêtue ? Je souris malicieusement en pensant à toutes les zones de son corps qui doivent être rouges également.

- Je me sens un peu faible, là maintenant quand tu me regardes ainsi. Est-ce que tu sais faire de la respiration artificielle ?

Une invitation à l'embrasser, quelle audace ! Et le pire, c'est que j'ai envie de succomber à la tentation. Mon Dieu, elle a des yeux de biche innocente auxquels je ne peux pas résister. J'ai envie de goûter à ses lèvres roses qui ont l'air si douces. Je n'ai qu'à me pencher un peu en avant pour assouvir ce désir mais je ne veux pas la blesser et faire couler inutilement son sang au risque de précipiter sa fin funeste à laquelle elle tient tant. Le plus délicatement possible, je rapproche mon visage du sien. Son souffle chaud au parfum de freesia et de vanille vient aussitôt caresser mon visage et je me sens comme enivré. J'entends les battements de son cœur s'accélérer de plus belle. L'odeur de son excitation sexuelle se répand dans la pièce.

- Bella, laisse-moi faire et suis mes mouvements.

Avec ma main libre, j'effleure sa joue. Elle hoche doucement la tête tandis que je raccourcis la distance entre nos deux bouches. A la vitesse d'un escargot, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse doucement. Je me recule un peu tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement. Puis, je l'embrasse à nouveau, appréciant positivement la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Je glisse ma langue entre ses lèvres à la recherche de la sienne. Nos langues bougent ensemble et s'explorent minutieusement l'une et l'autre. Je suis heureux de pouvoir la goûter de cette façon. Elle est délicieuse et c'est vraiment prometteur pour la suite…

Ses mains se glissent dans ma chevelure et tirent sur ma tête pour que je me rapproche davantage d'elle. J'autorise mon corps à obéir et celui-ci, sans jamais rompre notre baiser, se positionne entre ses jambes pour la dominer totalement. Pour ne pas l'écraser, je me tiens solidement sur mes avant-bras. Je savoure la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien. Je suis certain qu'elle sent mon désir contre son pubis. Je veux la faire mienne mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore prête pour ça. Il faut que je sois patient et c'est très difficile de mettre mon animalité de côté. Je décide de ralentir un peu les choses et je m'écarte finalement d'elle pour que nos lèvres se séparent. Elle halète de manière significative, son visage est rose pâle. Je souris et retrace les contours de sa mâchoire du bout de mes doigts.

- Bella, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais endurer. Je crève d'envie de te montrer mais il faut que je parvienne à garder mon calme et à maîtriser l'animal qui est en moi.

- Je comprends, répond-elle simplement, avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Merci d'avoir accepté de me donner mon premier vrai baiser, je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

- En toute franchise, t'embrasser est vraiment agréable, je sens que je pourrais y prendre goût !

- Alors profites-en ! Et pour ta gouverne, je sais parfaitement ce que je te fais !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle me sourit, pousse son corps contre le mien, entrant ainsi pleinement en contact avec mon membre tendu et se frotte contre lui. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Je suis dur comme le roc et c'est extrêmement douloureux.

Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de lui faire. L'odeur de son excitation sexuelle m'envoûte. Même à travers mon pantalon, je sens son humidité qui a commencé à imprégner son sous-vêtement.

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête mais il est certain que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je n'ai jamais eu de vierge vampire ou humaine dans mon lit mais je sais que la première fois est une expérience douloureuse qui peut être traumatisante si elle ne se passe pas bien. Malgré tout, j'ai foi en mes capacités sexuelles et j'entends bien que pour elle, ce soit inoubliable.

- Tu sens ce que tu me fais ? J'aimerais prendre mon temps avec toi et tu rends les choses difficiles ! J'ai envie de te savourer, de te voir perdre la tête en jouissant. Ta première fois sera douloureuse aussi, je souhaite te faire ressentir un maximum de plaisir avant la douleur.

- Demetri, dit-elle, en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Je suis déjà en feu, je n'ai pas peur. Vas-y, touche mon corps comme tu en as envie.

- D'accord, comme tu veux ! dis-je, en glissant une main entre nous pour caresser à travers le tissu humide, mon futur trésor à conquérir.

Son souffle devient aussitôt laborieux et elle s'arc-boute contre ma virilité. Je l'embrasse encore une fois sur les lèvres avant de descendre le long de son cou. Je sens parfaitement son pouls dans sa carotide et si je le veux, je peux mordre dedans et m'abreuver de son sang. Mais tout de suite, de façon surprenante, son sang n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de boire. Un autre parfum savoureux, émis par son intimité, me fait davantage saliver que son sang…

D'un geste de la main, je lui arrache le peu de vêtements la recouvrant, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve entièrement nue. Bella est magnifique ainsi. Devant mon regard insistant, par pudeur, elle tente de mettre ses mains sur sa poitrine qui était telle que je l'avais imaginée. Je lui saisis les mains et les place au-dessus de sa tête avant de les libérer. Elle les maintient dans la position à ma grande satisfaction. Ma langue descend jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins et elle se cambre à nouveau, à mon contact.

- Tu es parfaite Bella !

- Continue à me toucher Demetri !

Je souris et empoigne un de ses seins dans une main pour le malaxer doucement tandis que ma bouche part s'occuper de l'autre. Ses pointes sont érigées et je les suce, les titille gentiment l'une après l'autre, son corps se vrille sous moi. Les sons gutturaux qu'elle émet, tandis qu'elle se contorsionne sous mon corps, partent directement vers mon entrejambe.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais, c'est bon ?

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix tellement elle est rauque de désir…

- Personne ne m'a jamais touchée comme ça, j'adore ! Demetri, j'en veux plus !

Mes baisers continuent de progresser vers son ventre plat et ma langue s'attarde un peu sur son nombril. Elle rit aux éclats mais elle s'interrompt et se crispe lorsqu'elle réalise que je descends encore et me rapproche de sa féminité.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, vas-y, embrasse-moi là aussi !

Son ton impératif m'incite à continuer. Je m'exécute et écarte plus amplement ses jambes. Juste avant de descendre vers ses lèvres intimes, je vois Bella s'installer sur ses coudes pour mieux me regarder lui donner du plaisir et cette vision descend directement vers mon sexe déjà douloureusement engorgé, me faisant grogner furieusement. Les effluves qui s'échappent de cet endroit, me rapprochent à chaque seconde qui passe, un peu plus de la folie et ma bête intérieure devient de plus en plus difficile à contrôler.

- Je vais te faire jouir plus d'une fois avant de te pénétrer. Je vais te goûter et ensuite, je te toucherai. Tu libéreras ton nectar dans ma bouche et ensuite sur mes doigts.

Son corps frissonne et un regard plein de désir et d'adoration envahit son visage.

- Oh oui ! gémit-elle.

J'embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour avoir le plaisir de la sentir frissonner de désir avant de rencontrer ses lèvres gonflées par son excitation.

- Ne te retiens pas Bella, tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu me dises ce qui est bon ou ne l'est pas pour toi ! Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, je veux tout savoir !

Elle hoche la tête et inspire profondément avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Je commence par le bas et avec le bout de ma langue, je trace un chemin entre ses lèvres ouvertes. Bella sursaute, remonte ses hanches vers ma bouche et ses mains s'accrochent fermement à mes cheveux. Elle respire difficilement mais reste muette tandis que ma langue continue à laper son nectar. Je remonte pour sucer son bouton du plaisir. Ses mains agrippent davantage mes cheveux, me laissant enfin savoir qu'elle réagit positivement à mes caresses buccales mais ce n'est pas suffisant, elle doit s'exprimer à haute voix.

- Parle-moi Bella, tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

- Demetri, oui, j'aime beaucoup !

- Quand tu jouiras, je veux t'entendre crier !

- Ne t'arrête pas Demetri, surtout pas !

- Plus fort, je n'entends rien Bella !

Ses hanches commencent à bouger en rythme avec ma langue tandis que ses mains tiennent encore mes cheveux et tirent fortement dessus pour que mon visage s'enfouisse entre ses jambes.

- Mon Dieu, oui, Demetri, c'est fantastique !

- Continue comme ça, je veux que tu jouisses dans ma bouche Bella !

Avec une dernière succion de son bouton du plaisir, ses jambes se resserrent autour de mon visage, tandis qu'elle hurle mon nom. Je la laisse profiter de son orgasme et lape avec avidité tout ce qu'elle m'a offert. Je n'ai jamais rien goûté de tel. Tandis que son corps se détend, j'embrasse une dernière fois ses lèvres intimes avant de remonter le long de son corps. Tandis que je me repositionne sur elle, je vois que ses yeux sont fermés.

- Bella, regarde-moi !

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et elle me sourit avec nonchalance.

- C'était fantastique, Demetri ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à ressentir autant de plaisir en me masturbant.

La petite coquine ! Je ris intérieurement et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Soudain, elle me tire vigoureusement vers elle et enfourne sa langue dans ma bouche. Je la sens aspirer son nectar resté dans ma cavité buccale et sur ma langue.

- Hum… j'ai plutôt un bon goût !

- C'est divin, non ? Tu es une petite cochonne Bella. Je veux te voir jouir encore. Je vais utiliser mes doigts pour te faire jouir cette fois-ci !

Je me penche sur elle et l'embrasse à nouveau passionnément. L'embrasser me plait de plus en plus. J'insère un doigt en elle. Sous l'intrusion, elle s'arrête momentanément de respirer.

- Respire Bella !

Je commence à aller et venir en elle, en prenant garde de bien effleurer son petit paquet de nerfs à chaque passage.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je vais plus que bien d'ailleurs !

- Je vais insérer un autre doigt.

- Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ta main entière tellement tu es bien bâti d'après ce que j'ai pu sentir tout à l'heure !

Je ricane et insère un doigt supplémentaire. Ses hanches butent contre ma main, se rebellant contre la pression que j'applique.

- Demetri, gémit-elle contre ma bouche. J'aime tes doigts, j'aime ta langue !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Continue de me baiser ainsi !

- Je suis impatiente de sentir ta queue en moi ! hurle-t-elle, au moment où j'incurve mes doigts à l'intérieur pour toucher son point G.

- C'est pareil pour moi ! dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou et en suçant la peau derrière son oreille.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir les deux ? Puis-je avoir ta langue et tes doigts en même temps ?

- Aucun problème si c'est ce que tu souhaites ! dis-je, en m'agenouillant entre ses jambes.

Je dépose une multitude de baisers sur sa poitrine, m'arrêtant brièvement pour sucer chaque mamelon avant de ré appliquer ma langue sur sa fente humide. Tandis que mes doigts continuent d'aller et venir en elle sans interruption, ma langue commence à titiller son petit bouton du plaisir, gonflé par le désir, avant que je le mordille gentiment entre mes lèvres. Elle crie de plus belle, saisissant furieusement à nouveau l'arrière de ma tête. Et à cet instant précis, je suis très content d'être un vampire qui ne risque pas de perdre ses cheveux ni d'avoir un torticolis !

- Oui, Demetri, continue comme ça ! Continue à me baiser avec ces doigts et cette langue magiques !

Ses hanches se soulèvent et je sens ses parois se contracter autour de mes doigts.

- Vas-y Bella, dis-moi à quel point tu aimes ce que je te fais !

- Putain ! Ne t'arrête pas, oh mon Dieu, Demetri, je jouis !

- C'est ça ma beauté, jouis pour moi, crie, crie mon nom, tu es à moi !

Inclinant ma tête entre ses jambes à nouveau, suçant son bouton du plaisir une fois encore, mes doigts la baisent à vitesse humaine. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ma bête intérieure.

- Oh merde, je jouis, je suis à toi !

Ses jambes se resserrent plus fortement cette fois. Elle bouge son corps contre ma bouche tandis que son orgasme la submerge. Ma langue et mes doigts sont encore enfouis profondément en elle. Une fois calmée, j'embrasse tendrement ses lèvres intimes et la libère. Je me redresse, essuie ma bouche avec le dos de ma main et regarde ma magnifique Bella en sueur, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Lorsqu'elle réouvre les yeux, elle me regarde avec un énorme sourire illuminant son joli visage.

- C'était incroyable, merci Demetri !

- De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi !

Je décide de laisser Bella se reposer un peu pour qu'elle retrouve son souffle et ses esprits avant que je la fasse crier de plaisir à nouveau. Elle soulève son corps, retenant son poids sur ses coudes pendant que distraitement, je dessine des cercles sur son ventre. Je lève les yeux vers celle qui me tient en son pouvoir sans qu'elle en soit consciente.

- Es-tu fatiguée ?

- Tu plaisantes, je suis tout sauf fatiguée !

Elle se penche en avant et m'embrasse passionnément, glissant sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Ma main fait son chemin vers sa poitrine et atterrit je ne sais comment sur un de ses seins. Elle étouffe un rire et quitte ma bouche, me laissant complètement perplexe.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air d'être un homme à seins, Demetri !

Je réalise alors que ma main ne tient pas seulement son sein mais qu'elle le malaxe, tout en pinçant le téton entre mes doigts. Je m'arrête alors immédiatement et si je pouvais rougir, je serais sans nul doute écarlate…

- Ne t'arrête pas, me supplie-t-elle. Je suis très fan de tes mains fantastiques, Demetri.

- Ah bon ?

- Hmmm gémit-elle. C'est une évidence !

- Alors que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous Mademoiselle Swan ?

Son regard quitte mon visage, descend vers mon torse et atterrit sur mon membre érigé qui est à présent plus que visible malgré le tissu qui le recouvre.

- Je veux pouvoir te toucher, admet-elle, en faisant la moue.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres !

J'arrache alors mes vêtements d'un seul geste. Elle écarquille les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Pour la première fois, je ressens sa peur.

- Bella ?

- Oh, c'est que je n'ai jamais…

- Tu n'as jamais quoi ?

- Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai auparavant. Pour être honnête, je suis un peu intimidée parce que tu as vraiment été généreusement doté par Dame Nature !

- Tu vas me donner des complexes en me regardant comme ça ! Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas obligés de passer à l'acte si tu n'en as plus envie…

- Oh non, j'ai très envie de continuer !

Après avoir inspiré profondément, Bella promène ses mains sur mon torse et descend jusqu'au niveau de la toison recouvrant mon membre viril pointant librement vers sa féminité. Elle touche timidement mon sexe du bout des doigts. Ses yeux s'écarquillent à nouveau en me sentant tressaillir. C'est toujours fabuleux de sentir une femelle vous toucher à cet endroit mais là, c'est extraordinaire à cause de la chaleur qui décuple les sensations. Savourant l'instant présent, je ferme les yeux et les réouvre aussitôt au moment où je sens sa main chaude et douce m'explorer minutieusement. Si elle continue ainsi, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

- Tu es magnifique, Demetri, dit-elle, tout en caressant le sommet de ma virilité.

- Bella ! gémis-je.

- Tu es si gros ! rajoute-t-elle, tout en haussant ses hanches.

Mon extrémité touche sa fente humide et sous la sensation, nous gémissons simultanément.

- Je te veux, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Demetri, maintenant !

Ne tenant plus du tout moi non plus, je me mets aussitôt en position sur elle, retenant mon poids sur mes avant-bras et l'embrasse passionnément avant de repartir à l'assaut d'un de ses tétons.

- Bella, murmure-je, je vais y aller lentement et tu dois me dire si je te fais mal.

- Ok

J'introduis un seul doigt dans sa fente et je constate avec soulagement qu'elle est trempée et prête pour moi. Je fais glisser mes doigts le long de ses lèvres intimes avant d'en introduire deux à l'intérieur.

- Demetri, arrête de me faire languir !

Je saisis mon membre saillant avec une main et j'effectue quelques rapides va-et-vient. Appuyant mon extrémité contre ses lèvres humides, je la bouge de haut en bas, de la même façon que précédemment avec mes doigts. A chaque fois que j'effleure son bouton du plaisir, elle gémit et soulève ses hanches. Je sais que si je ne me guide pas moi-même à l'intérieur, avec le prochain mouvement de bassin, elle m'absorbera d'elle-même. Je m'aligne avec son entrée et baisse la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Es-tu prête ? Si tu veux changer d'avis, tu le peux encore…

- Je suis ultra prête !

Elle me regarde attentivement et ses mains caressent mes avant-bras. Je hoche la tête et lentement, j'introduis l'extrémité de ma turgescence dans sa féminité. Elle se crispe instantanément comme je le craignais. Je reste immobile, effrayé d'aller plus loin. Le doute m'envahit. J'ai peur de la blesser. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est libérer ma bête intérieure et de ravir le corps de quelqu'un de mon espèce. Vais-je parvenir à lui faire l'amour, lentement et calmement ? Il est urgent que je me ressaisisse…

- Bella, tu dois te détendre, je te promets de ne pas te faire mal intentionnellement.

- Je sais, laisse-moi une minute.

Je m'exécute et embrasse sa gorge, en attendant.

- Demetri, je suis prête, dit-elle au bout d'une minute exactement.

Je me penche, dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et avance mes hanches très lentement. Elle pince sa lèvre inférieure et agrippe mes biceps tandis que je m'enfonce plus profondément. Sa barrière virginale se rompant brutalement, elle étouffe un cri et des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Quand je suis complètement en elle, je m'immobilise, savourant la sensation inédite de ses parois autour de moi. La nuit précédente, j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec une femelle de mon espèce aussi j'ai largement matière à comparer. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant, elle est si douce, si chaude et si étroite. Bon sang, ce qu'elle est étroite ! La chaleur ressentie est à la limite du supportable, j'ai l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement, je vais exploser.

- Je vais entrer et sortir maintenant, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, tu peux y aller, dit-elle, doucement.

Je sors tout aussi lentement que je suis entré en elle et je refais le même mouvement que précédemment en m'enfouissant à nouveau en elle.

- Oh mon Dieu, Demetri, gémit-elle.

- Dis-moi Bella, tu vas bien ?

- Est-ce que c'est censé être comme ça ? demande-t-elle.

- C'est à dire ? Tu veux arrêter ?

Intérieurement, je prie pour qu'elle ne me demande pas d'arrêter…

- Non surtout pas, continue à bouger, j'ai besoin de te sentir ! C'est irréel comme sensation !

Je suis soulagé et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'exécute, entre et sors plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

- Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel. Oui, ça a fait mal avec la première pénétration mais ensuite, c'est devenu indescriptible. Tu es si froid, dit-elle, que ça endort la douleur. Et quand tu bouges en moi, bon sang, je ressens tout. Demetri, je te sens en moi et …

Je l'interromps en lui assénant un coup de rein un peu plus brutal que les autres pour m'enfoncer davantage en elle et mieux faire qu'un avec elle.

- C'est sacrément bon ! reprend-elle. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens quand tu es en moi !

Je hoche la tête et avance mon bassin contre le sien. Elle commence à bouger ses hanches au même rythme lent mais ô combien intense.

- C'est fabuleux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de chaleur. Maintenant que je sais que je ne te fais pas mal, je ressens tout. Tu es si chaude et si étroite, c'est le plus intense des moments que j'ai jamais vécus.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais !

Elle plie ses genoux, les amenant de chaque côté de mon corps et je m'enfonce en elle plus profondément encore. C'est un véritable supplice que de devoir aller à ce rythme.

- Est-ce que je peux accélérer un peu ?

- Mais je t'en prie !

J'empoigne un de ses genoux de façon à ce qu'elle enlace ma taille. Avec mon autre main, je soulève son bassin et je fais des va-et-vient à un rythme plus soutenu. Elle gémit tout en embrassant ma mâchoire. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou et suçote sa peau.

- Demetri, je pense que je vais... Oui, je…

- Jouis pour moi, Bella, jouis sur ma queue maintenant !

Ses parois se contractent autour de mon membre et elle enfonce ses ongles dans mon dos. Elle hurle son orgasme. Peu de temps après, je sens que le mien ne va pas tarder non plus.

- Bella, je vais jouir en toi !

- Oui, vas-y !

- Bella ! crie-je, tout en me contrôlant pour ne pas la fracasser en deux. Je vais exploser en toi, tu sens ça ? Tu sens que je te remplis ?

- Oh putain Demetri, je peux le sentir, oui je le sens !

Avec une dernière poussée, je me vide complètement dans son corps délicat en grognant bruyamment. Elle s'affale ensuite sur le lit, m'attirant avec elle. Nous restons soudés l'un à l'autre et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas l'écraser. Je me retire et roule sur le côté. Nous restons silencieux. Rapidement, son rythme cardiaque revient à la normale.

- Demetri, dit-elle, en s'étranglant tout à coup.

- Oui Bella, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je suis assoiffée !

Apparemment les humains ne sont pas habitués à faire un peu d'effort physique, c'est assez risible !

- Que veux-tu boire ?

- De l'eau suffira.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens, dis-je, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Je me lève rapidement, non sans admirer la magnifique femme étendue sur mon lit. Nu, je me dirige lentement vers la petite table basse sur laquelle repose encore son verre et les boissons de tout à l'heure mais son gloussement m'interrompt. Elle a la main sur la bouche et les yeux rivés sur mon postérieur. Je souris et retourne mon attention sur la table. Quand je reviens avec le verre à la main, Bella est assise sur le lit, contemplant la baie vitrée ornant un des murs de ma chambre. Je lui tends sa boisson tout en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Je regarde avec intérêt sa gorge se contracter à chaque gorgée qu'elle ingère.

- C'est magnifique dehors.

- Oui, ça l'est.

- Tu crois que tout le monde nous a entendus, je veux dire que je n'ai pas été très discrète, dit-elle, en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains. C'est si embarrassant !

Je prends ses mains exquises, les embrasse et lui souris. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souri de toute mon existence vampirique et curieusement, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bella, tout le monde sait pourquoi nous sommes dans ma chambre et quand bien même nous aurions été plus discrets, les vampires ont une super audition et un super odorat. La chambre sent le sexe à plein nez et les portes ne sont pas étanches. Et puis, nous n'étions pas les seuls à faire du sport de chambre si ça peut te rassurer alors personne n'a sûrement fait attention à nous !

- Ça sent le sexe ici ? demande-t-elle, innocemment.

- Oui, ça sent comme toi, tes sécrétions, ton ...

Je m'interromps en sentant la douce et délicieuse odeur de son sang à laquelle étrangement, perdu dans le feu de l'action, je n'avais pas prêté attention auparavant.

- Mon quoi Demetri ?

- Ton sang ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je change rapidement les draps…

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée !

- Bella, c'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans la salle de bain et te faire couler un bon bain chaud pendant que je m'occupe de tout, ici ?

- Est-ce que l'odeur te gêne ?

- Un peu mais maintenant, vas-y et quand tu reviendras, tu pourras t'endormir dans des draps tout frais.

- M'endormir ?

- Euh si tu veux…

Nous nous fixons, immobiles, étudiant le visage de l'autre, cherchant les mots à dire en de pareilles circonstances. Ça me tue ne pas pouvoir lui dire clairement ce que je ressens. Je me demande si elle s'en doute en regardant mes yeux. Je tente du mieux que je le peux de transmettre dans mon regard écarlate le plus de douceur possible.

- Vas-y ! dis-je finalement, pour rompre le silence. Je viendrai voir dans quelques minutes si tout va bien.

Bella acquiesce et me surprend quand au lieu de se diriger vers la salle de bain, elle choisit de s'avancer vers moi. Et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, elle enlace mon cou et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser avec avidité mes lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu me rejoindras dans la baignoire ? demande-t-elle.

- Tu es insatiable ! dis-je pour la taquiner. J'ai libéré une bête assoiffée de sexe !

- Tu tues ma libido, là, Demetri !

Je ris, secouant tout son corps par la même occasion tandis que je la tiens dans mes bras.

- Tu es déjà prête pour une autre session de sexe intense ?

- Oui, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas m'en passer maintenant que j'ai goûté à la chose !

- Je comprends, maintenant, laisse-moi changer ces draps. Vas-y et détends-toi, tu en auras besoin…

Bella tire la langue avant de partir dans la salle de bain et je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux devant tant d'enfantillage. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Elle est adorable quand elle fait la moue. Je me sens pleinement vivant à ses côtés et ça fait du bien. Mon cœur mort se serre douloureusement car à un moment donné, je vais devoir mettre fin à ses jours et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de réfléchir à la façon de procéder...

Après avoir placé les draps sales sur le balcon, je refais le lit avec de beaux draps en soie blanche et rejoins Bella dans la salle de bain. Ses yeux sont clos, son visage est détendu et un léger sourire étire sa délicieuse petite bouche rose. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. Je m'adosse au cadre de la porte, les bras croisés sur mon torse, souriant nonchalamment devant la vision de ma baignoire devenue subitement très attractive pour moi qui ai toujours préféré prendre des douches.

- Ai-je tort d'être jaloux de l'eau dans laquelle tu es immergée ? Tu as l'air si sereine, je pensais être le seul à pouvoir te procurer du plaisir cette nuit…

Belle sursaute et pose sa main sur son cœur palpitant.

- Demetri, tu m'as fait peur, j'aurais pu me noyer !

- Désolé ! dis-je, en réprimant un rire.

Je m'avance vers la baignoire et m'agenouille devant. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, je pensais à toi et à ce que nous avons vécu tout à l'heure. Tu veux me rejoindre ?

- Fais-moi alors un peu de place !

Sans hésiter, je m'immerge à mon tour dans l'eau tiède. Je m'assois derrière elle et la prends sur mes genoux. Elle gémit au moment où nos corps, sans aucune barrière entre nous, se touchent. Ma virilité se réveille à nouveau à son contact. Je mordille le lobe de son oreille gauche tout en caressant sa poitrine. Ses mamelons réagissent instantanément et je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer avec. Est-ce ma faute si j'aime autant ses seins ?

- Ça te dirait de faire l'amour dans la baignoire ?

- On va mettre de l'eau partout, ce ne serait pas raisonnable !

- C'est pas grave, je nettoierai plus tard.

- Je ne dis pas non alors !

Mes mains empaument ses fesses et je la soulève délicatement dans l'optique de l'empaler sur mon membre saillant.

- Tu n'es pas trop endolorie ?

- Non, l'eau chaude m'a fait du bien et te sentir à nouveau en moi, me fera davantage de bien, répond-elle, en gloussant.

J'embrasse sa mâchoire et son cou tandis qu'elle jette sa tête en arrière pour m'accorder un meilleur accès à cette zone que j'apprécie tant chez elle. Prenant appui sur mes bras, elle se fait mienne à nouveau en un seul mouvement et nous gémissons en même temps. Elle s'appuie contre mon torse et ses mains viennent enlacer mon cou. Je nous bouge lentement mais malgré tout, de l'eau s'échappe de toute part.

Je m'adosse contre la paroi de la baignoire et aide Bella à se mouvoir à un rythme nous convenant à tous les deux. Penchant légèrement la tête en avant, je peux l'observer aisément. Elle a les yeux fermés et se mord la lèvre inférieure, tout en gémissant de contentement. Ses hanches ondulent avec grâce contre mon pelvis et rapidement, je sens que son orgasme est sur le point de survenir. Utilisant mon pouce, je masse délicatement son petit paquet de nerfs et la regarde entre-ouvrir la bouche. Sachant que je l'observe, elle sourit et ses mouvements deviennent frénétiques. L'entendre crier mon nom pendant son extase suffit à me faire atteindre à mon tour, le point de non retour.

Après avoir fini, nous restons assis dans la baignoire, nos corps encore emboîtés l'un dans l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sentant complètement détendue avec une respiration souple et régulière, je la regarde attentivement. A ma grande surprise, elle s'est assoupie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, elle est si belle ainsi. Je soulève délicatement la jeune fille qui est devenue femme dans mes bras pour la libérer de mon corps et je la garde précieusement contre moi, savourant pleinement l'instant présent. L'eau recouvre le sol de la salle de bain mais cela m'est complètement égal. Pour la première fois en cinq cents ans, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment entier et je voudrais rester ainsi pour le restant de mon éternité même si je ne comprends pas réellement ce qui se passe. Si seulement elle voulait de moi…

Une conversation qui se tient dans la chambre voisine me fait soudain revenir brutalement à la réalité. La phrase de Aro me revient en tête _« Elle est à toi, tu peux en faire tout ce que tu veux et je dis bien tout. »_ et prend tout son sens lorsque je me la répète en boucle, tel un mantra.

Je caresse les cheveux de Bella, embrasse le sommet de sa tête avant de blottir mon nez dans son cou et de humer à nouveau son délicieux parfum qui n'appartient qu'à elle.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, dis-je, avant de planter mes crocs acérés dans sa chair tendre et délicate et de goûter enfin à son essence vitale, c'est plus fort que moi…

**FIN**

* * *

**Est-ce que vous avez aimé ?  
**

**A bientôt**

**xoxo**

**bloody**


End file.
